


Conspiracy to Commit Murder

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anakin Skywalker regrets everything, And an Oblivious Little Shit, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Has No Regrets For Once, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Continues to be The Best, no actual murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to OverprotectiveAnakin has a bad day and notices that his mate has been acting strangely...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 14
Kudos: 260





	Conspiracy to Commit Murder

Meditation did not come easy to Ahsoka Tano. It wasn't an inability to reach nirvana, however, rather the fact that anytime she went out to the temple gardens to try and get some meditation in she was almost always interrupted by her Master fuming over one thing or another. This time was no different. Just as she was about to reach the point of total relaxation she could sense Anakin's approaching force signature surrounded by an unmistakable cloud of rage. She sighed. Today was not going to be a relaxing day. Seconds later her suspicions were confirmed when Anakin dropped down next to her on the grass and immediately launched into a rant about the Council's latest round of decision making, namely their decision to have the alpha lead a mission to Haruun Kal in a couple of weeks. "I thought that the council was going to try and keep you close to Coruscant until the pups are born?" Ahsoka asked.   
  
Anakin snorted in response, "I thought so too. Windu's probably just doing this to get back at me."  
  
"Get back at you for what?"  
  
"Do you want an itemized list?" The alpha asked and, yeah, in hindsight Ahsoka realized that was a stupid question. "Here's hoping the mission only takes a few weeks at the most."   
  
"What did Obi-Wan say when he found out?" Because knowing Anakin, the second an off-world mission this close to the end of Obi-Wan's pregnancy came up, he had to have sent his mate a quick comm message to get him up to speed on the situation.   
  
The alpha winced, "Let's just say if Maul was to suddenly appear at that moment, saber out and ready to fight, Obi-Wan could have made reduced him to tears with just one look." And the scary thing was that was not an exaggeration. Anakin firmly believed that Obi-Wan could have reduced the sith to ash with only one look if he had chosen that exact moment to try and take his revenge. And while they were on the subject of his beloved mate..."Obi-Wan has been kind of weird lately."  
  
"How so?" Ahsoka asked.   
  
"Clingy."   
  
"I'm sure you're just exaggerating."  
  
No. Anakin knew his mate and he liked to believe that he knew him pretty damn well. PDA had never been a big thing with him, not like it was with Anakin, and he enjoyed his personal space. What he had been doing this morning was not something that _his_ Obi-Wan would have done. "He had his arms wrapped around me throughout breakfast and I had to wriggle out of his grip to come and see the council."  
  
Ahsoka's eyes widened and Anakin could see the wheels in her head turning as she processed this new information. "Oh."  
  
"Oh?" Anakin repeated. "Oh what?"  
  
His padawan chuckled and closed her eyes with the intention of returning to her meditation. "You'll see soon enough."  
  
"Can you make it sound less like I'm going to get murdered when I go home?"  
  
"You are not going to get murdered when you get home." 

* * *

Obi-Wan was waiting for Anakin when the Jedi knight finally managed to make it home. The omega was sprawled out on the living room couch, lounging in a position that was going to take him at least an hour to climb up from thanks to the awkwardness brought on by his pregnancy belly, clad only in a black silk robe that he had picked up on Chandrilia the last time the 212th had been stationed there. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin loved that robe for different reasons; to Obi-Wan the robe was comfortable and smooth against his skin and to Anakin, well, the robe only came down to about mid-thigh so whenever Obi-Wan wore it he always got a nice view of his mate's long, elegant legs. "Hello, Anakin."  
  
"Hey Babe." Anakin greeted him, kicking off his boots as he entered the apartment. "What's for dinner?" he asked and it was only then that he realized what _exactly_ his mate was wearing. "You hot or something?"  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the alpha for a blankly for what felt like an hour. When he saw that his mate was, in fact, serious he sat and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You can't be serious."  
  
"You're going to get a cold if you lay around like that." The alpha stated and snatched one of their spare blankets off the back of the nearby chair. Striding over to his mate, Anakin draped it around Obi-Wan's shoulders, taking the time to make sure that he was nice and snug. "Here." He said and then pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's cheek. "I'm going to get a shower before we eat." And on that note Anakin crossed the apartment, heading straight for the refresher without stopping once to look back at his confused as all hell mate still sitting gapped mouth on the couch. 

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was not a complicated man. One of his favorite ways to relax was to take a nice, long, hot shower. Sometimes he would take a bubble bath if he was feeling particularly fancy and had a little more time on his hands but usually he just stuck to showers. Sometimes he would actually wash himself, his hair, but other times he would just stand around underneath the spray of the showerhead and enjoy the warmth of the water against his skin. This began as one of those times before Anakin decided that he may as well wash his hair before getting out. He'd just finished rinsing the last of his bourbon scented shampoo out of his hair when he heard the door to the shower slide open behind him. "What-!"   
  
"Relax. It's just me." The intruder replied and Anakin let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was just his mate,   
  
"You scared me there for a second." He informed the Omega. "Anyway, you're in luck. I'm just about done so the shower is all yours."   
  
"Ana-" Obi-Wan didn't even have the chance to finish saying his mate's name before Anakin was stepping out of the shower, grabbing the nearby red fluffy towel to wrap around his waist, and disappearing back into their bedroom. "-kin." 

* * *

Dinner had been relatively uneventful and Anakin was starting to get the feeling that Obi-Wan was mad at him about something but what he could have possibly done to offend his mate was completely lost on the alpha. They ate in near silence, which was quite disappointing because Obi-Wan had taken the liberty of cooking Anakin's favorite meal of beef stew, so once Anakin reached the bottom of his bowl he slowly stood up to go and place his dirty dishes in the sink. 

"Wait." The omega told him and Anakin returned to his seat without a single complaint. Obi-Wan stood up and came around to collect Anakin's dirty dishes, leaning in to whisper into the alpha's ear as he did so, "I got us some dessert too."  
  
Anakin perked right up and was practically bouncing in his seat as Obi-Wan ventured over towards the fridge to collect the treat in question. "Aww, babe, you really didn't have to." He gushed and cast a quick glance over his shoulder to see what his mate had in store. While he had been expecting some kind of cake, maybe some ice cream, the alpha was not disappointed when he saw Obi-Wan produce two bowls out from the fridge, "Fruit and whipped cream?"  
  
"Guava to be exact." Obi-Wan couldn't help but correct him as he set the bowls down in the center of the kitchen table. "It grows on Mandalore and Satine was kind enough to send us some." Though this was definitely not what she had in mind when she sent over the fruit. Sweet Satine had been hoping to help satisfy some later pregnancy cravings, not help get Obi-Wan laid but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. Obi-Wan picked up a fork, skewered a slice of the fruit, dripped it in the whip cream, then popped it into his mouth. "Yummy."  
  
"In that case." Anakin took a fork and stabbed a hefty piece of guava, choosing to forgo the whipped cream for now and practically inhaling the fruit. He took his time chewing, his face falling slightly, then slowly. "That is an unexpected taste." He mumbled and went reaching for another slice. "Is it supposed to be bitter?"  
  
Bitter? That didn't sound right. When Satine had sent the fruit over she had assured him that it would be sweet and that seemed to coincide with the slice that Obi-Wan had eaten, "Mine wasn't bitter."   
  
Anakin bit a huge chunk off the slice he'd picked up and scowled the second the fruit hit his tongue, "No. No, this is still really bitter!" He insisted and spit the chewed up bits of the offending fruit back onto his plate. When he looked back up, the blood had started to rush to Anakin's face and little beads of sweat started to form on his brow. He whipped them away with a sigh, "Whew."  
  
"Anakin your face is turning red..." Obi-Wan stated cautiously and slowly rose back up to his feet. Whatever this was, it was going to require a trip to the nearest doctor's just to get things checked out. Obi-Wan really should have just gone with the strawberries...

* * *

Being a woman of class Padmé waited until the very late hours of the night, right before she was about to retire to bed, to send Obi-Wan a quick comm message to see how things had gone. She was not going to wait until morning though seeing as she had been the one to help guide the Omega in his quest for a little romancing. Her suggestions had been simple but were proven to be effective; sexy clothes, sexy food, a bit of surprise, and Obi-Wan would be getting laid. And Padmé would get to enjoy hearing all about it. _Hey. How'd it go?_  
  
Obi-Wan's response was not what the senator had been expecting. _Anakin is allergic to guava. Let's just say it's hard to maintain the mood when your mate is turning completely red and scratching at his face. I had to take him to go see a doctor._ There was a slight pause followed by a quick follow up that had Padmé sighing to herself. _He also completely missed what I was trying to do with the robe and with the shower_.  
  
Fucking Anakin Skywalker. Padmé groaned before sending her reply. _He's an idiot_.  
  
_Yeah, but he is my idiot_. Obi-Wan replied. _I am this close to just saying fuck it and ordering something online to help me out._   
  
Padmé rolled her eyes. Why did he always have to be so dramatic? Why couldn't he just say he needed a vibrator like anyone else? _Obi-Wan, my darling, have you ever considered just jumping him?_  
  
_That's not very romantic_.   
  
Oh? And using a vibrator instead of pulling your mate into bed is? _Fuck romance. You're carrying this idiot's children and you're sexually frustrated. He should be the one romancing you_.   
  
_...You're right_. 

* * *

When Obi-Wan came back from the bedroom he found Anakin sitting on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table, running his hands over his cheeks. "Whatever they gave me seems to have worked," He stated. "I'm not red anymore and my face is starting to cool off."

"Good." The omega replied with a smile, "Take off your pants."

Anakin froze, "What?"

"Take. Off. Your. Pants!"

* * *

After whipping up some breakfast for herself, Ahsoka decided to make use of rare personal time to try and get some meditation in at the temple gardens. She was able to get a good couple of minutes in before she felt a familiar presence approaching and she cracked open an eye. "Morning Skyguy," She greeted her master with a knowing smirk and did her best not to snicker when Anakin collapsed down next to her on the grass. "So how'd your night go."  
  
"Obi-Wan nearly gave me a heart attack when I was having a shower and then I had a severe allergic reaction to the desert he made us that lead to me spending the next four hours in a hospital emergency room and then the second we got home Obi-Wan practically pushed me back onto the couch where we proceeded to have very loud sex for the next couple of hours that was apparently so loud our neighbors grew concerned and called the authorities," Anakin explained quickly before taking a moment to stop to catch his breath. "I thought you said Obi-Wan wasn't trying to kill me."


End file.
